


Rough

by tersicore



Series: The Morningstar [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fetish, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Heel Kink, High Heels, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tersicore/pseuds/tersicore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer surprises you once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to me - have some Devil smut. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ  
> Also, I'm trying really hard to keep these gender-neutral but I'm pretty sure I fucked up somewhere. OTL

It was no surprise that Lucifer liked his sexual romps to be rough -- it was actually common knowledge, in fact. Those who met him and did not know about the angel’s sex taste had to be either incredibly dense or shockingly naïve.  
  
However, that still didn’t mean that you wouldn’t let out a squeak whenever Lucifer literally swept you off your feet -- or couch, or out of the shower, or away from your meals -- and dragged you into the bedroom. You half wondered if it was possible for angels to have an addiction because Lucifer was definitely showing symptoms of being a sex addict.   
  
Not that you mind, you think and blush as you recall previous romps. You grin and eagerly await your angel.

* * *

  
An hour after he shows up at your door, you're writhing on the bed, a panting, moaning, sweating mess as you clutch desperately at the red sheets beneath you while Lucifer does wonders on your body with his fingers and lips. He chuckles when you let out a particularly sharp gasp as he plunges two fingers deep within you, his nails scratching at your walls. Your legs tremble and you bite your knuckle to keep yourself from screaming and suddenly he’s above you, holding your hands above your head in a tight hold that’s sure to leave a bruise.  
  
“ _No_ ,” he hisses into your ear. “I want to hear ever little noise you make. I want to hear you moan and scream and beg for me to fuck you. Tonight, you’re my bitch.” His tongue slithers its way to the shell of your ear, just as how he must have slithered his way into the Garden of Eden all those centuries ago. “Is that clear, sweetheart?” His teeth graze and follow the path of his tongue, accentuating his already very-clear words.  
  
You nod shakily, hair falling into your face. You are already so hot, so close, and his fingers thrusting in and out of you along with his mouth and his words are almost too much.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he nips your skin, leaving a sensation that can almost be described as poking your flesh with a hot iron rod. “What was that?”  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” you hiss through gritted teeth, sounding (ironically) incredibly like a snake before the angel. His fingers leave you and so does his hand holding your wrists and you almost bite his shoulder in frustration before his fingers dig into your hips and he slams himself inside you.  
  
A low growl leaves his lips as he hovers over you, his thrusts already wild and animalistic, and you wrap your arms around his neck and clamp down on his shoulder with your teeth. He moans and, with a smirk, you purposefully clench around his member and he halts for a brief moment.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” he hisses in a long, drawn out groan, once more thrusting into you and grinding your hips together.  
  
As always, it wouldn’t be sex with Lucifer without heels and so, with your mouth moving to his lips where you bite and suck and lick, you wrap your legs around his waist and dig your heels into his ass. This action causes him to increase his speed even more so than it already was and you know you won’t be able to last much longer.  
  
He positions his lips over yours in an open-mouthed kiss, your tongues invading each other’s mouths and making the sexual act even more obscene than it already was. Your teeth clash and he lets out another groan as you claw his back, the feel of your nails tearing his skin taking him to a high that even Heaven couldn’t compete with.   
  
He moans your name into the kiss, resulting in the most seductive noise you ever heard in your life and immediately feel your walls tighten and you dig your heels further into his ass and bring him even closer to you and it’s hot so hot and you shut your eyes and hear a voice screaming his name not even noticing it’s you and you feel as if you’re on fire and there are so many sensations you feel as if you’re on overload and all you see is white white everywhere and you feel throbbing and you don’t even know if it’s you or him anymore and and and-  
  
A final sob rips through your throat as you come down from what you’re a hundred percent sure was the best orgasm you ever received, and your [e/c] eyes open to see Lucifer’s spent member pulling out of you and you whimper at how sensitive you are before he collapses to your side. His chest heaves and his muscles shake from the strain and you’re too busy trying to remember if angels even breathe or not to notice his arms wrap around you and pull your sweaty bodies close together.  
  
You freeze, wide eyes blinking in shock. Never before has Lucifer stayed after sex to hold you like he was now. He never treated you coldly, but he usually went straight into the bathroom to clean himself off before appearing again, magically clothed, and reminding you to lock the door behind him before he was gone.  
  
But this, this -- dare you say it? --  _cuddling_ , was something else entirely.  
  
But aside from the shock and your curiosity and wanting to ask him why he decided to hold you today of all days, you instead smile and burrow closer into his arms and nuzzle your face in his chest.  
  
Perhaps Lucifer isn't as rough as you thought.


End file.
